Grayson Ollivander
Grayson Fillion Ollivander (b. March 19, 1963) is the half-blood grandson of Lord Garrick Ollivander. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1974-1982 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Upon graduation, he apprenticed under his grandfather and became an accomplished wandmaker. He married Charlotte Lance and had two children. History Early Life Grayson was born during the rapid rise of Voldemort. His early years were filled with disappearances and murders of Voldemort's opponents that cast a web of terror across the world. Grayson's father, Garrison Ollivander, was an Auror and the terror that the family felt whenever he went into battle was something that Grayson experienced regularly. Despite this, Grayson had a relatively happy childhood. He and his mother were safe behind the wards of Gwyllim Castle, and he often visited his grandfather's shop to stay with the man. When Grayson was six, his family welcomed their second child, Gareth Nicholas Ollivander, who come to be known simply as "Nick." Grayson often amused himself by stealing his young brother's toys and watching the younger boy get confused while trying to crawl around looking for it. Despite this, the two grew to be quite close. Hogwarts Years At eleven, Grayson began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. He quickly became something of a golden child in the school. Grayson had a gift for charming teachers and other students into giving him what he wanted. He was naturally bright and rarely had to try in school. Upon graduation, he was both a Prefect and Head Boy, despite often breaking rules and missing homework. Ollivanders Unlike his father, Grayson took an interest in the family business of wand making. He fondly remembered his playtime with his grandfather at the shop, and he longed to own the place one day. To that end, Lord Ollivander took him on as an apprentice. Grayson had the Ollivander gift for wandlore, and he quickly grew skilled in the craft. Though he didn't share all of his grandfather's views on the three supreme cores, he was happy to work alongside a man he greatly admired. During this time, he met Charlotte Lance. The young muggle-born woman had just graduated Hogwarts herself and was hired at Fortescue's Ice Cream. The two grew close because Grayson, who had a sweet tooth, would often stop in for a treat. This became more common upon her employment and the two quickly began dating. Expansion However, Grayson was not content to simply work in the single Ollivander's shop as his grandfather was. His true skills were in business, and he quickly took to expanding the Ollivander name. Already world-renowned for their skills in wandlore, Grayson got his grandfather's permission and opened a second shop in Hogsmeade, which he ran. He and Charlotte-now marries-quickly opened stores in France, Spain, America, Japan, and China. Grayson took the Ollivander name and turned it into a massive empire of wand creation and production. Understanding that not all wandmakers shared his family's practices of premade wands and the supreme cores, he financed subsidiary companies specializing in traditional wandlore practices. When his brother Nick joined the family business and wanted to open a shop with his own system, Grayson financed it for him. Grayson further understood that trees suitable for wand woods were rare, and sometimes difficult to find. Tree hunters often made a small fortune off wandmakers by selling them the woods. Grayson and Charlotte figured out how to properly and reliably grow wand quality trees and set up greenhouses across the world to grow such trees for the Ollivander's stores personal use. Grayson's wandmaking empire was massive, and he took care to maintain it with strict rules for apprenticeships, and confidentiality contracts for all those who learned from the Ollivanders. He required that anyone who wished to work at an Ollivanders store be apprenticed to the Ollivanders. This sort of business model was unheard of in the Wizarding world and has quickly taken over the international wand production industry. Personality Grayson is charming and charismatic. His likable and energetic disposition warm him to people instantly. He has a tendency to expect people to give him what he wants, and they typically do. He is fun loving and snarky, but he is also hard-working. Grayson knows when to give something his full attention and when to disregard matters as unimportant. This can sometimes result in people growing weary of him, but he rarely lets it bother him. A constant flirt, Grayson can charm anyone, and he can convince nearly anyone of anything. Category:Harry Potter Fandom